


My life as Mrs.Purdy

by sexy_mrs_purdy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Black Veil Brides
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexy_mrs_purdy/pseuds/sexy_mrs_purdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Remmington and Ashley Purdy are expecting their first child. But along that journey there is tragedy, loss, and pain. The only real question is will Molly survive carrying the child or will her pain take over and ruin everything she has ever loved??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Waiting in the doctors office was probably the most terrifying moment of my life. You probably think I'm gonna be told I have cancer or something like that right? Well, your wrong. I'm here for my gynecology appointment. A very interesting thing when ovarian cancer runs through the family. So, the doctor brought me back to tell me the results of my exam. I'm Molly Remmington and this is how my life changed for the better , worse, and how it almost ended. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley was on tour again in what seemed like like only a couple of weeks. The days passed by as my depression began to increase ever since I found out I was pregnant. Part of me was saying I should tell him through text, but then the other part of me wanted to tell him & the band in person. So ,because the band was coming back tonight I decided to tell them then. Anyway I ordered pizza and turned on the bands music for when we got back from the airport. On my down there my 2 week baby bump looked as if it were growing but I know that was just my tiredness kicking in. Waiting outside the terminal was probably the longest 4 minutes of my life. Then just as I dozed off, I heard footsteps coming closer and closer until I was lifted up in the air and spun around. Jake, CC, Andy, and Jinxx were exhausted by the time they got to where Ash and I were standing. After everyone stood there and bullshited for about 10 minutes, Ash looked at me with a high level of concern in his eyes.Then he asked my if I was ok and that's when I told the band that I was 2 weeks pregnant.


	3. Chapter 3

The drive home was full of questions.

" What are you gonna name it if its a girl?"

Then as soon as the questions were starting to increase, the deceased like the snap of fingers. When we got to my house everyone was tired as hell so the boys went to sleep in the guest room while obviously Ash and I slept in our room.I was just about to go to bed then I felt like I was gonna pass out so I ran to the bathroom to vomit. I knew for sure Ash was worried as he held my hair for me. I was so tired that when I was done vomiting, I fell asleep on the bathroom floor and dreamt about how things went down two weeks ago. I had gotten home late from work and there was a note on the door.

" FIND ME!"

I walked through my house to the most obvious place, my bedroom. As I walked in Ash had picked me up, threw me over his shoulder and locked the door behind me. Next thing I knew was holding him down and taking both of our clothes off at the same time. Ash kissed me from my lips to my neck, my cleavage down to my hips and finally down to my waist. You can probably figure out what happens next.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up the next morning was better than I had expected. I slept till noon and the boys had made me lunch. Ash and I had an appointment to go to at 3:30 to discuss plans for the baby. Then I remembered that Trish, Michael, Logan, Andy, and I were all going to get tattoos today , while Ash was going to go shopping with the rest of the boy's. We all decided that we had time to get stuff done before my appointment. On my way over to the tattoo shop I picked up Trish and Michael. Telling them I was pregnant was a lot easier than it would be telling Logan because knowing Logan she is going to want to take me shopping and all that other shit. Andy and Logan got matching batman tattoos and Trish and Michael got matching rose tattoos. I was the only one that didn't have anybody there to get a matching tattoo with me so I decided to get Ashley's star tattoo on the back of my neck. And because I like to feel pain I chose to put dermal piercings on the tips of the freshly made tattoo. That day I also got my lip, nose and cartilage pierced. By the time we were done it was 3:15 so I figured I could just go the doctors office alone if he wasn't there already.


	5. Chapter 5

Basically my options were to either get an abortion ( which was out of the question) or just to go through the good ol' painful birth. My only option was to give birth to the child and only hope things went well. When I got home I found Ashley sitting on the couch sleeping. So because I didn't want to wake him I slowly wrapped my self around him and fell asleep.  Around noon I will go up so I could go to the bathroom I got a call.

" Ms. Remmington?"

" Yes?" "

" I'm terribly sorry but your mother was in a terrible car accident today around 11:30 this afternoon."

" Well is she ok?"

" The reason we were calling is because she has recently departed ."

I hung up the phone and grabbed the nearest razor. I screamed as the razor pierced deep into my skin.


End file.
